I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of safety razors. More specifically, the present invention relates to the field of safety razors for trimming beards and mustaches. Even more specifically the present invention relates to the field of safety razors for trimming beards and mustaches wherein the ends of the blade are tapered providing a narrow portion for shaving and trimming beneath the user's nostrils. Additionally the present invention relates to the field of safety razors for trimming beards and mustaches wherein a second retractable miniature razor is provided for shaving directly beneath the nose of the user.
II. Description of the Prior Art
Safety razors are known as well as retractable safety razors. Safety razors having a slightly angled end are also known. However, the angled ends of known razors are minor in nature and the angle is employed for the purpose of preventing corner clash when the razor is pivoted or deployed from one position to another.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,767,706 discloses a safety razor with angled ends. The purpose of the angle is to provide corner clearance for the edge of the blade opposite the cutting edge as it is rotated from a horizontal position to a vertical position, thus avoiding interference with the blade support.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,844,318 discloses a safety razor with a blade holder having angled ends. The angling of the ends in this patent is slight and has the purpose of providing corner clearance for the edge opposite the cutting edge when the blade holder and blade are rotated from a horizontal to a vertical position.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,825,429 discloses a retractable safety razor which retracts into a magazine.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,510,951 discloses a magazine safety razor with a head which is joined to a handle by a ball and socket joint allowing the head to be pivoted with respect to the handle.
None of the above listed United States Patents disclose the present invention of a safety razor with tapered ends, the taper beginning proximate a center of the blade and terminating at the end of the cutting edge at a point spaced above the cutting edge. None of the above listed United States Patents disclose a miniature razor supported by a razor handle with tapered ends, the miniature razor being movable between a retracted position and a deployed position.
The above listed United States Patents constitute the entire art known to the Applicant and his Attorney which comes closest to the disclosure of the present invention.